


I'm Making My Father Proud

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: Deputy (TV 2020)
Genre: Bill's only in it for like a second sorry fam, Gen, Introspection, mentions of dead parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: He'd made a promise to make his father proud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'm Making My Father Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look it's me back again! I was going to wait to post this, see if we get any more information about what happened with Deputy Harris' Dad and all that, but alas. I am not a patient person.

“I do not accept your resignation. ‘Cus the only way you can dishonour his memory now? Is by quitting”

A warm hand leaves his shoulder and Joseph watches silently as his Godfather leaves the room, staring blankly as tears fall from his lashes.

He’d been too young to lose his father, but really, there is no right time to lose a parent, is there? He remembers his father, obviously. He misses him every day, in fact. The memory of all the things he’d never get to experience with his father haunting him constantly.

In the morning before he’d been deputised, he’d made sure to visit the grave, and he’d made a promise to make his father proud.

Three days into the job and he’s already messed up. Let himself get beaten and had his uniform and father’s badge stolen so someone could kidnap a little girl. Just the thought of what he’d let happen makes his stomach turn.

And yet, despite that, his Godfather wanted him to stay on. Gave him a second chance.

He wipes his tears away.

Maybe he messed up. Fine. But tomorrow is still to come, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make his father proud this time.


End file.
